Two to Play
by ohmytheon
Summary: (Modern AU) Things get a little heated between Arya and Gendry during a game of Twister.


**Author's Notes:** It's been a minute since I've written for this fandom and pairing. Someone left this prompt in my tumblr inbox, so I went ahead and wrote it real quick upon waking up. Turned out a little more lemony than planned.

 **Disclaimer:** None of this is mine. GRRM owns it. I don't even own this game.

* * *

 _Two to Play_

* * *

Arya was slightly disgruntled that Gendry was actually good at this game. When Anguy had first brought up the suggestion of playing Twister, she'd thought that she would have this in the bag. Sure, all of the guys were taller than her, but she knew that she was more flexible due to her training in gymnastics. And yeah, maybe it was also because they were a few drinks in and she knew that their balance was off more than hers was, but she was mostly confident due to her superior skill.

And then Gendry had to ruin that.

Not only did he have a height advantage, but his lean muscular build gave him the strength to hold himself up for long periods of time in strange angles. When she stared at him accusingly, as if hiding his secret Twister talent was cheating, he only gave her a upside-down cheeky grin. While Anguy and even Mya were struggling to keep up with the game, Gendry didn't seem to be having a single problem whereas Arya was starting to realize that she was quite short.

"Right foot, blue," Hot Pie announced once the spinner stopped.

Arya groaned internally as Anguy did so out loud. He'd put himself at a terribly awkward angle. Arya, on the other hand, was only suffering because she knew that it would be almost impossible for her because her height. Meanwhile, Gendry moved with ease, an almost calm expression on his face. Mya had her tongue sticking out, determined as ever, but she did it as well. She was tall too though for a girl. Came from their dad, Mya explained about her and Gendry.

It wasn't fair at all.

Taking a deep breath, Arya wiggled around, bumping into Anguy and causing him to yelp and nearly fall, until she finally managed to get her right foot to a blue dot. Gendry practically towered over her, to the point where she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. Normally, she enjoyed that. Not so much right now.

"Not as easy as you thought, is it?" Gendry murmured for only her to hear as Anguy and Mya cursed at each other.

Arya growled without saying a word. Gendry only laughed in response. Curse him. When he got the upper hand on things, he was always so smug about it. Well, maybe if they weren't so competitive, it wouldn't be so bad, but both of them liked to win. She loved that about him - how they could compete with one another about anything and have a ton of fun doing it - but right now it was biting her in the ass.

Hot Pie snorted from his seat. "Left hand, green."

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Anguy snapped, voicing Arya's thoughts out loud.

At least Gendry seemed to struggle with this one a little more. She waited for him to move at first since he was over top of her. As he did so, Anguy and Mya moved around edgily until they bumped into one another and another yelp was let out, resulting this time in Mya crashing face first onto the mat. The remaining three people chuckled, which earned Anguy as swat on the back of the head as Mya pulled herself to her feet and went over to sit offside the mat with Hot Pie.

Once Gendry was settled, Arya began to move. She had to roll backwards so that she could place her left hand on a green dot. When she finally got situated, she nearly bumped noses with Gendry, who was looking down at her in amusement. They were awfully close. Arya felt something hot and burning under his skin as he looked at her. A usually pleasurable feeling turned uncomfortable since they were in the middle of a game and in front of their friends.

"Left foot, green."

That one wasn't so bad. It could have been red. The order made things a little easier for her – but she almost started at the position that it put her and Gendry in. It was more than a little inappropriate. She didn't mind that, but then she caught sight of Gendry's pink face and knew that it wasn't from the strain of holding himself up. She wiggled against him slightly as if to test the sturdiness of her position and his face turned a little redder.

"Arya," he hissed.

She gave him an innocent expression. "Hm?"

Gendry scowled at her, knowing full well that she wasn't innocent in this. She moved against him again, doing her best to ignore the feeling that shot through her body when she brushed against him. It was becoming a little more apparent that he was having trouble controlling himself. If she kept this up, it was going to be more than obvious that his mind wasn't on the game any longer but something else much dirtier.

"Right foot, yellow."

When Arya brushed against him as they moved around, Gendry had to bite back something and shot her a glare. The tables turned, she gave him a grin. They made it to their positions without much complaint.

That was until Anguy glanced over and let out a shout, causing himself to tumble and fall over. "For gods' sakes, Gendry, get a room!" And then, still on his side, he curled into a ball and began to laugh.

Gendry, face completely flushed, grumbled, "I give up," despite clearly being at an advantage and stood up on the mat before dashing into the bathroom.

Sighing in relief (because she wasn't going to last much longer), Arya moved so that she could sit on her haunches. Technically the last one on the mat, she had won the game. Sure, it had come with a little cheating, but there weren't any rules against what she'd done. She'd just taken advantage of what she could. With Anguy still in stitches, Hot Pie looking confused at what had happened, and Mya holding back laughter, Arya got to her feet and walked over to the bathroom, wiggling inside.

There was Gendry sitting on the toilet, looking quite uncomfortable.

Arya stepped up to him. "Sorry. That was unfair of me." When Gendry didn't say anything, she got a little nervous. She knew that he hated being embarrassed in front of people, especially when it came to their relationship, but she'd done it anyways. She did feel a little guilty about that. "Are you mad at me? I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just– I get so competitive and you were a lot better than me and–"

Gendry suddenly reached out for her and pulled her towards him, causing her to let out a tiny squeak of surprise. He settled her so that she was sitting on his lap, basically straddling him, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, gently kissing her skin until he nipped at her once and made her jump. Still, he held her down against him.

"I'm not angry," he mumbled into her skin, "but you will be paying for that later."

When Gendry moved up against her, she could feel just how aroused he was and it made her gasp slightly to feel that she matched him. He continued to kiss her neck as one of his hands roved over her freely. She squirmed against him, trying to get at a better angle so that she could touch him and kiss him too, but he wouldn't let her move. His hand fell over her best and he gently rubbed a thumb until she was squirming more desperately against him, trying her best not to pant.

And then he stopped. He stood her back on her feet and stood up as well, leaving Arya feeling dizzy and out of it. Looking up at him, she caught a rather infuriating smirk on his face. The asshole… He'd gotten her worked up on purpose, only to leave her hanging.

"Two can play at that game," Gendry teased before walking out of the bathroom. She heard him call for another drink, but felt like it was another world outside the door. Her body was still hot, but now she felt an ache where his touch was missing. It was almost painful. Oh, she would be paying? He clearly had another thing coming for him after that little stunt.


End file.
